


Nothing good ever happens on that island

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Mel's Olivarry Week 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrian Chase is Horrible, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Briefly Mentioned Suicide, Day 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, possible happy ending in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: “So you choose. William,” Adrian says as he gently caresses the boy’s face, preparing to kill him. “Or everyone else ….and Barry.”Adrian Chase knows Oliver Queen and all of his weaknesses. And that includes one young CSI from Central City. Basically, Arrow's season Finale but with Olivarry and more angst.Written for Olivarry Week Day 4: Free Day.





	Nothing good ever happens on that island

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: very brief mention of suicide, implied character deaths

Oliver froze at the sight before him. “Oh-” he gasped in despair. He couldn’t move because right in front of him was his son - his beautiful boy, William.

Oliver immediately drew an arrow and pointed it at Adrian’s head. All thoughts of his family trapped on the island vanished for one moment as his heart sped up at the sight of his son. After days of worrying whether or not he was alive, he finally has his answer.

 _‘Oh thank god he’s alive’_ Oliver thought. However, that relief didn’t last long as he saw Adrian grab onto William and held him up like a shield. Oliver clenched his fists as Adrian grasped his son by the hair and pulled him to face Oliver.

“Don’t do that.” Adrian chided Oliver softly. “Even if you had a shot to kill me, you’ve already told me that you wouldn’t do it.” He mocked. “Or have the circumstances _finally_ changed?”

“Adrian I swear to god-“

“Now look,” Adrian continued, ignoring Oliver. “If I die, then the kill switch goes off and everyone you care about dies too - except your son. But if you don’t kill me, then I kill him. Right here in front of you. And you’ll watch as I snap his neck.”

“You son of a bitch” Oliver cries horrified.

“So you choose. William,” Adrian says as he gently caresses the boy’s face, preparing to kill him. “Or everyone else ….and Barry.”

At the mention of Barry’s name, Oliver’s hands shake and he almost lets his aim falter. “What?” He asks, suddenly breathless as he tries and fails to remain calm.

“Oh yea, did you think you could fool me Oliver? With that whole, Felicity and I had a thing before so I still love her…bullshit. I’m not like Slade Oliver. I know you. And I know _both_ of your major weaknesses.”

Oliver’s eyes fill with panic and tears as the gravity of what Chase is saying dawns on him.

_‘no…Barry wasn’t supposed to be pulled into this…not Barry…’_

“Where is he?” He asks and his voice trembles with barely restrained emotion.

“He’s a little tied up at the moment. But he’s on the island too. Too bad that no one but us knows that he’s there.”

A tear slips down Oliver’s face.

“William or everyone else. You choose Ollie. Right now. Either way it proves me right. It’s exactly like I told you. Everything and everyone you touch _dies_.”

Oliver finally falters. He starts to lower his bow. Then in an instant, an arrow flies out and lands itself in Adrian’s foot. Surprised by the pain, Adrian lets go of William and Oliver uses that chance to grab him and pull him into his arms.

Once his son was safe in his arms, Oliver lets more tears fall as he embraces William tightly. His tears land on William’s head as he kisses it and mumbles mindless reassurances.

“He’s going to be fine –“Adrian starts.

“Don’t you talk to him! Don’t even look at him!” Oliver shouts angrily. He was so overcome with emotion that he couldn’t even think properly. He just knew that he had to keep William safe for now. Then he had to find the rest and Barry – _‘Oh god Bare…Please be okay...’_

Adrian’s voice brings Oliver out of his thoughts. “You won.” He says and laughs quietly to himself.

Oliver just stares at him.

“Your son has his father back and he now knows the truth about you. It’s come full circle hasn’t it? Because this is where you learnt the truth about your father ten years ago. In these same waters. Good. Good.” He continues as if talking to himself.  “William’s younger than you were and he has you. You have each other so it’s going to be fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asks finally, dreading the answer.

“It’s good Oliver. It’s good that you have each other because it’s going to be very lonely – without mom….or Barry.” He finishes just as he pulls out a hidden gun from his jacket.

Oliver’s eyes widen in realization a second too late and as he reaches towards Adrian, the gun goes off.

One beat.

Another.

The island blows up as the sound of the explosions reach Oliver’s ears. He closes his eyes as the tears start to fall again. He forces himself to turn around and face his reality – his fate.

“No…” he whispers to himself as his breath hitches.

Little arms start to circle around him and Oliver remembers that he’s not the only one who’s lost someone that day. He envelops his son in his arms and shields him from their living nightmare. His eyes never stray from the island – his island- even though his thoughts start to drift towards everyone that was on it mere minutes ago.

_‘Thea, Quentin, Slade, Felicity…Barry.’_

The thought of Barry being trapped on that island gives him hope and yet fills him with dread. Barry at least should be okay but…

_‘If Adrian had managed to even lay his hands on Barry, then Barry must be hurt or unconscious or…’_

__He swallows down screams and tries to block out all the pain and emptiness. He doesn’t know if all of them made it out alive – if anyone did.

A different, softer voice pulls him out of his thoughts this time. “Are-*hiccup* -are you…my dad Oliver?” William asks as he looks at the older man with fear in his eyes.

“Yea…yea buddy I am…and I’m gonna keep you safe okay? I’m gonna –“He gets cut off by static.

From his comms.

Hope re-surges within him as he taps on his comms again. “Hello?” He asks, praying to every god he didn’t believe in to hear someone, anyone from the other side.

“Oli-oliver?” Felicity coughs.

Oliver lets out a laugh as he sighs in momentary relief. “Oh god Felicity… are you okay? Where are you and the rest? Are you safe?”

“We’re…we’re safe Oliver. Barry- *cough* somehow found us…I don’t even know how…”

“Adrian found out about my relationship with Barry. He said he’d taken him and kept him on the island. Is everyone okay? Where are all of you now?”

“Listen Oliver…. “Felicity started to say quickly. “Quentin, Slade and the rest of us are all okay. Barry found us right after we left the plane site and ran all of us to the ARGUS supply ship off the coast of the island. We made it here just before the bombs exploded and we were far away enough to not get injured but-“

“Ok ok. That’s good. I have William and I’ll –“

“NO. Listen Oliver.” Felicity interrupted him. Oliver felt a pang of fear run through him when he heard her voice tremble.

“Felicity…”

“We’re all okay. But Samantha ran off to find William and Barry ran off to find her after dropping the rest of us here. Oliver…the island exploded with Samantha and Barry on it.”

Oliver’s legs gave out as he fell to his knees, still holding William in his arms. “No..not him. Please…” Oliver whispered.

“I’m so so sorry Oliver.” Felicity sobbed.

Pain washed over him again. It had become constant the moment he stepped foot back into the island but now, it hurt more. Because not it was tinged with relief and more guilt. Because now, everyone else was safe except the one person who meant more to him than anything.

Barry was the one that saved everyone else but he’s the one that’s now go-

“Da..dad?” William shakily whispered.

Oliver was thrown off by that word, yet he recovered, pushed away all his pain and focused on his son. “Yea William?”

“Is my mom…is she…is she okay?”

Oliver couldn’t help but flinch. He looked at his son and hugged him tighter than ever as he replied “I don’t know buddy. But I really hope she is.”

At that, William buried his head further into Oliver’s chest and started crying. Oliver just held on to his son’s trembling figure as he tried to hold his own tears at bay.

He should be happy. His son called him dad for the first time in his life and he should be ecstatic about that right now. However, Oliver was far from happy as his thoughts kept circling around a certain brunette speedster and a silver ring in a box at home that might be completely useless now.

As William’s hiccups brought Oliver out of his trance, he decided that there’d be time to fully grieve later. Right now though, he had to focus on the people who were still here. He shouldn’t get lost in missed chances and what if’s and regrets.

So for now, Oliver kissed his son’s head, held him close and just breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am actually not all too happy with how this turned out but I posted it anyway cus i'm not sure how i can improve it right now. I was initially planning on adding another scene where Barry is okay and Oliver and Barry reunite but then decided to end off earlier. This way, it's more open ended and you can decide what happened. (though i might write a happy ending to this someday) 
> 
> Anyway, here's a shout out to MindyMN for always giving me motivation to continue writing fics this week! You're really amazing girl. <3
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
